Dream about me
by cutiedestroyer
Summary: Smoker has a dream about Tashigi, and tries to keep this thoughts off his mind. Life goes on and...maybe he was idealizing her too much, she's a real woman after all.
1. Chapter 1

He felt a chill running through his back, her warm hands on his chest.  
-This is not right, no is not.- he said, almost whispering,_"but it feels so good"_ he thought to himself.  
Despite of what he said in his low, dark voice they kept going. Kissing her, touching her skin was making him feel so uncomfortable but he couldn't stop. He just wanted to stay in this struggle for a little longer, his lust was just too much to handle. He was holding her in the middle of the bed, her embrace was so delicate he couldn't believe it. He was loosing it, the only thing he could think of was her round breasts in front of him. He started kissing her neck, he was rough and little by little he came down to her breasts.  
-Smoker-San- she whispered.  
He looked at her blushing face, and then he realized what he was doing.

He opened his eyes, lying in the edge of his bed, covered in sweat.  
He sat up and ran his fingers through his silver hair, he was breathing so heavily, it was almost like being scared. He couldn't believe it, he just had a dream about him doing...(he couldn't even think about it) Tashigi, on top of that he was doing her in a romantic way.  
-Why would I do that?- he said, almost angry, to himself. He started to calm down, and when his mind became clear he walk to the little sink on his bedroom (the only bedroom in the ship with a complete bathroom was Tashigi's, he had his own bathroom across the hall but he didn't want to go out like this) and washed away those thoughts with the cold water in his hair.  
While feeling the cold water in the back of his head head he carefully tried to recall every part of the dream. There was no beginning, and no end. Just the memory of his hands running through her body, feeling her skin, grabbing her hips and pushing them against his. She was exposed, with her jeans unbuttoned and her baggy shirt opened. He was feeling her breasts against his chest and he was enjoying it so much...a little too much even. But there was no reason for them to be acting like that, rubbing their bodies against each other in the middle of the bed. Yes, it was a feeling that he liked, but he couldn't remember why it happened, and that was pissing him off.  
At that moment he took notice of the water flooding the little sink. He quickly shut down the faucet.  
As he walked in his room (his hair dripping wet) looking for a towel, he couldn't just stop thinking about it. He didn't even lit a cigar.  
He found the towel, threw it on the pillow, and lay down in the bed, he had fallen sleep with his pants and belt on, so if someone needed him he would just put his shoes on. He let one of his hands go look for a cigar in his jacket, using his ability. When the right hand came back with the cigar and the lighter he started again. Every little part of the dream, over and over again. As he lit the cigar (he needed to get more, since they entered the Grand Line he started to smoke a lot more and he lacked cigars and will) he suddenly realized that the dream couldn't mean a thing for one simple reason: Tashigi.

The only thing she never stop doing was fighting. Since the day they met he could notice that. Tashigi was always struggling with the male marines that wanted to spy her in the shower, protect her from enemies that she could beat with one hand only, trying to make her blush or just yelling things to her when she was off duty. In fact, she was the fighter that he choose. He wanted her to be a great marine, to apply justice and to think and act for her own. He met her as a clumsy girl that could fight and had faith, but she was now more than that. She was now his right hand and he could trust her blindly. They had come a long way together and he knew that if he ever tried to lay a hand on her she would be very disappointed at him, and even if he might never admitted, he wanted her to keep thinking of him like a role model, a protector even. Besides that, there was the fact that Tashigi would never act like that around any marine, specially around him. She tried to hard to be just another marine, even sometimes when one of the guys said something to her she couldn't keep herself from yelling some random order just to see that shamed her treat her like a regular person.

He calm down a little, and let the thoughts fade away from his mind. He could hear all his crew mates around the ship working, he was calm and that wasn't normal in the Grand Line. But for that moment he let his mind slip from that noisy mess that was his ship and tried to stop over thinking. In this calm belt his mind was swimming, he started to think about Hina, she was a marine woman too, she was powerful even when men tried to reach her curves. And he had his chance with her, he blew it, they were just rookies at that time and he was...well he was a jerk. They had some intimate moments but they never spoke about that to each other outside their bedrooms._ "Well, every marine has a story in which he runs in his boxers to battle, and leaves his boots under an officer's bed"_ He was trying to get over the shame that came to him from remembering how he acted with Hina, by saying this to himself. _"Even Aokiji, even Garp..."_ he chuckled as the image of Garp telling him and Kuzan his secret stories came to his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour passed and he was still in the bed, with his mind wondering all over the place. Now he wasn't even thinking, just daydreaming, this was a pleasure he could hardly enjoy, knowing that he had to be aware of anything that could happen and he would have to run to action._"I should just forget about it, the stress and the heat of this island are making me dream those things"_. In fact, the island where they had arrive just yesterday was a summer island, it reminded him of Arabasta, but with more insects.  
He sat up in the bed, slowly he became smoke and reappeared next to the door with his jutte in his bare back. Hi leaned down to tie up his boots, when he heard a noise coming outside the door. Footsteps and the voice of four or five marines yelling things that he couldn't understand. He Quickly tied the left boot, and rushed to open the door.  
-Commodore Smoker!- a passing marine saluted him, looking scared.  
-What's happening soldier?- he asked calm, but annoyed by the fact that his own soldier was scared of him.  
-There are some pirates in the dock, a-a-and,-the poor guy was nervious, meanwhile Smoker was lighting two cigars as usual. His eyes wear staring at Smoker's, and Smoker's eyes were kind of angry.  
-...and?- Smoker inquired.  
-And Lieutenant Tashigi is arresting them...- he said finally.  
At the exact moment the nervious soldier finished the sentence there was smoke moving like a storm cloud all over the hall. A second later in the deck of the ship the legs of Commodore Smoker were forming, his torso, his arms, his hands and his head appeared quickly and every marine on the deck saluted him. Those who were fighting alongside Tashigi, turned around for a second, of course, the pirates took advantage of this and two marines fell to the floor with minor wounds.  
-Carry the two wounded soldiers to the ship right now!- Tashigi's little voice was clear. At the same time she ordered this she kept fighting a large man with a particularly large curve sword. Smoker kept on watching the battle. Before he joined he wanted to know how it all started, in the past he took part on Tashigi's battle to aid her. Sometimes she'd get upset and scolded the men of the ship who ran to her aid because she was capable of finishing the fight by her own, and right now, Smoker was pretty sure that Tashigi could handle this situation, but that man with the curve sword could easily take advantage of Tashigi's small body and he didn't like that idea.  
-Soldier, tell me what happened- he ordered to one of the marines who were carrying the wounded back to the ship.  
-We were going to get supplies, and the Lieutenant was around town...I guess - Smoker's face was confused and asking and the marine was taking so long- And since she wasn't wearing any Marine clothing, the Captain of that pirate ship attacked her, and the Lieutenant fought him and-  
-AND?- this soldier was taking forever, even the man he was carrying was getting a little desperate too.  
-And she won, and since their ship it's docked around here, the crew heard about it and when the Lieutenant came back this started- finally, an explanation _"I guess I stayed a little too much in bed"_ he thought, and decided to join the fight.  
Using his ability he appeared next to two of the seven pirates that remained. His smoke hands, his jutte, the pirates could only see them when they were about to be hit. There were only five now, and since Smoker had joined, the battle was over, so the marines that were fighting took their crew mates who couldn't leave the place by themselves and came back to the ship.  
The five pirates, and Tashigi were surrounded by smoke, smoke that moved and a hand, a jutte and now and then, the upper body of Commodore Smoker showed up in front of the pirates blocking their way and throwing them to the ground.  
Only two pirates now, Tashigi, and the smoke. One of these two pirates was the man with the curve sword, maybe the First Mate of that crew, Tashigi was blocking his movements but she looked like she was going to faint. Smoker took notice of this and quickly throw the remaining pirate a few meters in the air and rushed to Tashigi's side. He could see it now, of course she was going to faint. She had a cut on her waist, not too deep, but it had been bleeding a long time, her brown tank top was hiding this, he could only see the blood while  
standing right to her side. She kept on fighting until Smoker pushed her aside and used his jutte to block the sword of the vicious man. He quickly moved his wrist and that sword fell to the ground, next to Tashigi who was on her knees pouting. Two hits in the chest, smoke, a hit in his back. The large man that was, indeed, taking advantage of Tashigi's wounded little body, was now on the floor trying to breathe. Smoker turned around to his ship, made a little gesture with his hand and ten marines came to take those pirates into the ship.

He then approached Tashigi and grabbed her by the arm, making her stand up. She looked at him with a little blush on her cheeks, pouting like she used to do when she was upset.  
-Where did you get that wound?- he asked without any context.  
-On town- she answered without looking him in the eyes like she used to do, she was ashamed.  
-...what happened in town...-he inquired as they slolwy walked back to the ship, he was still grabbing her by the arm.  
-I was shopping for supplies, when the Captain of this pirates tried to rob me.  
-Fine, let's get you to the medical team then.- He didn't want to make her talk, not like this, she looked really ashamed. He could understand that feeling, a lousy second class pirate tried to rob her, and he even got to cut her, these things could happen. But they weren't supposed to happen.

As they walked to the ship, he didn't let her arm go. He realized he had run to this battle so suddenly that he had forgotten his gloves. His hands were touching Tashigi's skin, and he couldn't help by looking at her from head to toe _"What am I doing?"_ those thoughts came back _"She's wounded, and I'm thinking about a teenage dream i had_".  
Tashigi looked down to her feet until they reached the ship and then she asked for the medical team. Smoker let her go, and went down to the cells to see if he could get any information from those idiotic pirates who dared to attack his men. His room was in the way to the cells, so he decided to go get his gloves. He started walking around the ship, as he watched his men working. He finally got to his bedroom, he quickly  
got in, put his gloves on, and moved on to the cells. He was walking down the hallway when he noticed an open door, the voice of one of the ship doctors came out.  
-It's not a deep cut, so you won't have a scar.  
-It's fine...thanks- Tashigi's voice, she didn't sound well.  
As he listened he approached the semi open door, he had to walk past it anyways. He looked inside, and he couldn't believe what he was doing. Tashigi was sitting in the table (the bed in the doctor's room was always occupied) she was holding her tank top with one hand, just covering her chest with it, the doctor was cleaning her waist with some liquid. _"Well..."_ he was now staring at her back, and the side of her breast escaping that censorious hand and showing him a view that he couldn't get enough of.  
He was flushing, he could feel the heat in his body. "_b..but how could this be, that over there is Tashigi, there's no way she could make me..."_ At that moment Tashigi's hand moved a little and grabbed her chest again, firmly. Maybe those dreams were a warning


	3. Chapter 3

He had been staring at Tashigi's back for a minute now. Standing in the hallway, his left hand on the wall, his right hand on his pocket. Hiding his body behind the door, he didn't make a sound. He was there, watching her tiny hand grabbing her breasts, as the doctor cleaned the cut on the right side of her body.  
He was stunned by the way Tashigi was handling the situation, she was half naked sitting in a table, and she looked like she didn't care. Her eyes were wandering all over the room, and from time to time they stopped at the marine that was sleeping in the bed. Smoker, by the other hand, was going crazy. He was feeling a heat through his body, and like a teen he was there, waiting for her to do an unexpected movement, he was getting aroused just with the sight of her naked back, her shoulders, and the fingers on that little hand grabbing her breasts and covering them with the tank top. He wasn't wearing his jacket as usual, he could feel the cold jutte in his bare back, only tied by the leather leash. He was nervous and his heavy breathing was making him waste two cigars. His right hand that was in his pocket holding his lighter, moved over to hide his growing erection. _"I, I should go, she could see me, and I need to get rid of this (looking down to his crotch) I can't believe it, I can't believe this girl"_. As he walked away he moved his right hand off his pocket, luckily his dick was in a position that no one would notice his arousal. He was feeling so awkward, he started to think he was acting like and perverted old man, an he hated that feeling, but he couldn't help it.  
As he walked to the cells he couldn't stop thinking about Tashigi and feeling like a pervert _"I don't even have the time for that, I only need to think about something else. I'm gonna take care of those pirates and surely this things won't come to my mind"_. He said this to himself to stop the thoughts, he had to interrogate the first mate of that pirate crew and he couldn't do that if he had a half naked girl in his mind.  
He finally got to the cell, and he was willing to beat the crap of that man just to know why his Captain tried to attack Tashigi. One of the marines guarding the section passed him the list with the bountys of that crew, the first mate had a 30 000 Belli bounty_ "A low bounty for a lousy pirate"._  
In that moment two soldiers were carrying a man into one of the cells, the man was pretty much a mess (blood in his clothes, and even a broken arm).  
-This is the man that attacked Lieutenant Tashigi, Sir.  
-Great, I'll start with him"- he said as the two marines threw the man in the cell.  
He approached the cell, the pirate was lying on the floor, with a weird expression in his face.  
-I see you have a 70 000 Belli bounty, a little too much for a scum like you- Smoker usually talked like this to this second class pirates that he was sure weren't a menace.  
-Maybe...what do you want? Aren't you the...the chaser...Smoker?- he looked at Smoker's dead serious face, the man still had the weird expression, but he was talking like he just woke up.  
-I am. I want to know what happened with Lieutenant Tashigi- he didn't need to know this, he could just take the pirate crew to the marine quarter in town and then do what he had to do in that island, which was searching for scum like this man, and maybe if he was lucky capture any Baroque Works former agent.  
-With whom?  
-Black hair, glases, sword, the girl you attacked today in town- the fact that he didn't knew her name made Smoker furious.  
-Hm...yeah, what about that girl. She kicked my ass, my men followed her...so she's a marine...- The man was taking all too lightly, Smoker wanted to become smoke and appear behind him to crush his neck.  
-Why did she kick your ass?- his voice was growing, his anger could show up in any moment.  
The Captain laughed with a low, despicable laugh. The sound of that laugh made Smoker so furious. So he asked again.  
-WHY... did she kick your ass?.  
-Well, you already got me behind bars...-he said almost like he was telling a joke-...she was carrying that sword like she own the place, and with that cute face of her I thought she couldn't handle that kind of weapon...so, you know.  
Smoker couldn't believe what he was listening, he took a deep breath, his cigars were almost finished.  
-No, i don't know.  
-Well, I tried to have a little fun teasing her, and she went crazy.  
Smoker's face was now the face of the devil. He wanted to kill this man, without his ability, he wanted to grab his neck and watch the life faiding from the eyes of this scum. He had to keep going with the questions, so with his furious low voice he said  
-My men says you tried to rob her.  
-Ugh, well yes, that too - he laughed again- I'm just going to tell you because, ya' know, i'm already in here...and it's over for me- he was defeated indeed, but Smoker could notice this pirate wasn't passionate about his life in the seas like others he had arrested- that cutie had bought these- with his hands on handcuffs he reached an interior pocket of his coat and grabbed a small box.  
-Throw it to me.  
As the small box fell to Smoker's feet, he felt like he had betrayed Tashigi for some reason. The box was filled with cigars that came out as the box fell._ "I'm an idiot"_ he thought, he didn't know why, but he felt like and idiot.  
-Oh, and this too- He threw a little bag that contained a pair glasses- I guess she had that because, ya' know, she had her glasses broken, those must be the replacement.  
Smoker was thinking about the situation, she was attacked while buying cigars for him, he was a little confused again. As he felt like an idiot and stared to the cigars on the floor, the idiot pirate didn't shut up.  
-Ya'know, that girl of yours...the, what was it? Lieutenant?- he looked at Smoker waiting for a response, he didn't get any- She looks fine, if she hadn't run she might be having a good time now. But she escaped, so I had to cut that cute waist.  
Smoker's anger had come back. He had to contain himself, he couldn't just kill a guy in his ship, and before 11 A.M.  
-You're going to jail you know, for cutting that..."cute" waist- He said this, and walked away, hearing that idiotic man's laugh.  
He gave his men the order to feed the prisoners and call the island marines to let them know that in half an one hour the prisoners would be delivered in town.  
At 11:30 he was lighting a cigar while watching the whole pirate crew (fifteen men only) walking slowly out of their cells, he was very satisfied about the fact that the Captain had stop laughing like an idiot. He walked behind the men, when the group reached the deck the first mate tried to run away but he was easily stopped by Smoker's jutte. The marine officers were checking the list with the bountys and some details before escorting the pirates to the marine quarters in town.  
-Let's get going- Smoker ordered, and they started moving. He was waiting for the soldiers to line up when he heard the voice that was driving him mad.  
-Smoker- san! Wait!- Tashigi ran to his side - I'll be escorting you too.  
-You should stay here and get some rest- He could see that Tashigi was wearing one or her baggy shirts, he thought this was because of the cut on her waist was very sensitive to the touch. He was keeping his dead serious expression.  
-Please, Smoker-San, If we are staying in this town I must go with you.- She was insistent, and she had a point. They usually stayed in each island waiting for the log pose to set, and they spend the days searching for pirates that had been seen there, or acting like reinforcement for the town marines.  
-Fine, you're coming with us - _"I don't even know why we're arguing"_ but he knew, he was afraid that being around her would make him an awkward pervert again, but the truth was that Tashigi was always with him when he had to deliver prisoners and she was great dealing with the paper work that these things required.  
As the walked around the town, Tashigi two steps behind him, he was unconcerned about her. His mind was focus on fulfilling his duty, and he knew her mind had no room for him as a man. As they reached the quarters Tashigi started to walk closer to him, when she finally reached him she asked:  
-Smoker - San -her voice was a little whisper, the marine escorts couldn't hear her - ...were you worried about me? This morning?  
Smoker's dead serious face suddenly changed for a pale face, his cigars almost fell from his mouth _"What is she talking about?"_ was the only thing he could think about, he spoke  
-Of course I was, you were fighting that huge man...- he played fool. Tashigi's face was a little blushed _"Good God, she knows"_.  
-I, I mean...Smoker - San.. you were outside the doctor's office, right?- She was looking him in the eye, with a silly shy expression.  
-What, why would I do that Tashigi- they were reaching the quarters now, they could see the Captain in charge of the island greeting them - Anyways Lieutenant, we're on duty now, maybe we could discuss whether i was or wasn't at the doctor's door later, this evening? - He was extremely ashamed, he felt like the worst pervert, and he started talking in a sarcastic tone so she wouldn't notice.  
-You're right Smoker - san! I'm very sorry - she said quickly as she greeted the Marine Captain, standing next to Smoker, she touched his shoulder and whispered to his ear -I just thought it wasn't normal to smell cigar smoke coming from the hallway for so long.  
At that moment Smoker was about to shout an order to his men, he suddenly stood there, motionless. Slowly his head turned to face Tashigi, she was looking right to his eyes, not even pouting. He couldn't tell what her face meant, was she furious, annoyed, ashamed?. _"Oh my God"_ was all Smoker could think.  
-But you're right! -She said with a cheerful voice, hiding her awkwardness - we'll discuss it later- immediately she turned around and spoke to the soldiers - This way!.  
Smoker was hoping for this day to come to an end, but he knew that he would have to talk to Tashigi about this whole situation. He had been so careless, his cigars smoke..._ "My smoke..."_. As Tashigi walked into the quarters with the marines, he stayed there with the Captain who was talking about how thankful he was.  
Luckily Tashigi would be busy for the day. He watched her walking in front of the marines and prisoners, every one of them checking her out, even the Marine Captain and he couldn't help it. He remembered his dream from last night. Then Smoker decided they would have that talk tonight, and that night Smoker wasn't going to have a dream about her...he knew, he was going to have her.


	4. Chapter 4

Smoker stood there thinking about how would it feel like to have her against his body, how would her mouth feel, how would she sound when she's aroused. Meanwhile the Marine Captain kept talking about the island, the man started talking about the pirates leaving the island and that caught Smoker's attention.  
-Leaving the island? Why? - Smoker inquired.  
-Oh yes, there's only a big town in the island, and they usually stop here for supplies and then leave. The weather is pretty weird also, so they don't like it here - the man sounded like he'd tell this story everyday - And of course, the log pose sets in just a day and a half, so they don't have to stay more that.  
-Weird...- Smoker had seen a lot since he left Loguetown so "weird" wasn't a great description for him- What do you mean?  
-Oh, you know, suddenly it rains, and the town's flooded. We'll have a storm today, in fact.  
-I see, so I guess I will check the town and when the Lieutenant is done here tell her to go back to the ship.  
After signing a a few papers he left the Marine Quarters, Smoker wandered around town all day long searching for pirates, and found nothing. Not a sign of pirate crews, not a sign of the Mugiwaras and not even a single thief or burglar around, the city was incredibly peaceful. The fact that there wasn't anything for him to do in this city was making his brain slip into the thoughts about moaning half naked Tashigi again, and he couldn't help it but walk around with his mind all over the place thinking about her. _"Tonight"_ he kept saying to himself. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he needed something to happen.  
It was around 3 p.m. now and suddenly started to rain, a calm rain not a storm like the Marine Captain said. Since he couldn't do much in this city, and the little rain drops were mixing with his sweat in his bare chest making him itchy, he decided to go back to the ship and let his men have that night to stay in town and get some proper rest. Also, he knew Tashigi would stay on the ship all night checking on the paperwork and tending the wounded marines,_ "she gotta go to sleep sometime i guess, and before that, i'll talk to her"_. He smirked when that idea crossed his mind, he was now a few steps from the ship. When he reached the deck ordered that all the men would spend the night in town, except for 7 soldiers, that would take turns to guard the ship. Once everything was arranged he went to his room, as he was laying down on bed, his jutte laying at his feet, his hands behind his head, he entered the calm belt of his mind again but this time he wasn't wandering around his thoughts, Tashigi's words came straight to him. He couldn't tell if she was mad at him or even sad, but for some reason he was incredibly confident about what could happen that night. _"We had a long run together, she trust me"_, it was true, she trusted him, but suddenly his confidence was no longer with him. In the calm belt of his mind, every little thought could come right away to his mind, unluckily, he remember that one time he called Tashigi "My lady", when they were leaving Arabasta, and he recalled her voice asking him to not call her that, like it was a bad thing to say. He wasn't even flirting at that time, he just felt like calling her that. As he was struggling with the shame, the dirty thoughts, and the heat in his room, the den den mushi started ringing, he picked up.  
-Yeah?  
-Smoker - San, Lieutenant Tashigi just left, she's on her way to the ship - the Marine Captain was explaining this for some reason, like he was Tashigi's mother.  
-Well...thanks- Smoker didn't know what to say, and also, _"so she's coming right now...a little too early"._  
-Also we're setting the rooms for your crew mates, for tonight. So that would be all, beware of the storm! - That man, calling that itchy rain a storm again. Since Smoker had nothing to do until Tashigi came to the ship with all the paper work he needed to sign, so he sat on bed again, an little by little he slip into his dreams again.

A knock on the door, he opened his eyes, it was almost night, and the rain keep going like when he fell asleep, he woke up feeling dizzy and annoyed. *Knock*_ "who could be so annoying"_ and then he remembered_ "Tashigi"_. Without sitting in bed he spoke:  
-Come in- The door opened and his Lieutenant came in, wearing marine short and a loose shirt and carrying a lot of papers in her hands.  
-Sorry to wake you up Smoker- San! but i need you to sign these- While she spoke she reached for the desk and put the papers next to Smoker's den den mushi and turned on a small lamp- So please come over here and I'll be gone in a second - Smoker looked at her from his bed, he was amazed about how naturally she was acting, he decided to prove her act. After all, he woke up in a playful mood.  
-Bring those papers here Lieutenant, I'm not leaving this bed - He said in a sleepy voice looking right at her confused face.  
-Smoker - San...- She looked at him and then he knew _"she's faking"_. He could tell she hadn't forgot about him spying on her.- Please, come and sign it - she was uncomfortable but he didn't want to stop his game.  
-Tashigi, come over here- after he said this, he folded his arm behind his head, and stared at her with his serious face and added, in a soft tone - Please, I wanna talk to you about today. - He was trying to pull a trick that had always worked on Hina. Tashigi looked down to the floor and then walked to the bed an sat in the edge without looking at him.  
-It's fine Smoker - San, I mean...it's not like you haven't seen my body before - she was blushing _"Well how cute is that"_ Smoker could feel himself getting hard at the view of his shy Lieutenant - I- I understand..you know - Smoker smirked to himself.  
-What is it, that you understand Tashigi - _"so she knows what I want"_ Smoker moved his leg slowly to hide his growing erection, it was to soon to show her how aroused he was. She was now looking at him, blushing, she looked like she was about to cry and suddenly Smoker felt like the worst man alive.  
-You know...the crew is always doing things like that since I'm the only woman on board - her voice was almost a whisper, Smoker had to roll in bed slowly to his right, to be next to her, so he could hear what she was saying - And I don't like it, of course...but I understand why you would be - a pause, she blushed even more as she looked him in the eye - ...curious. I mean we are at each other side every day and... and - she stuttered as Smoker took her hand in his, he spoke:  
- And? - He hadn't notice that she could feel hurt about this whole situation _"please don't cry"_.  
- ...And it's not like I don't notice that y-you are a man, you know - "_So she really knows what I want, and she kinda want it too...but please don't cry"_ - but i don't wanna end like Hina - San. - When she said this, her voice was louder and angrier. Smoker mind was blank.  
- What? - he let her hand go, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
- You and Hina - San, you know what i'm talking about - she shifted her leg and she was now facing Smoker, his hand was lightly touching her right leg that was now in the bed.  
- Yes...but, I, Tashigi, I seriously don't know what you mean - He was completely lost. The last time he had Hina on his bed was long ago and he knew he didn't tell anyone.  
- I mean, she's a respectable Marine and she's very clever...but, when you guys, the male marines talk about her they only talk about her body...and about your relationship with her Smoker - San. _"I get it"_ Smoker understood, and she was so right, this was a problem. She was right, but he wanted her so bad, while they were talking he kept on imagining her naked body, her lustful moans as he pinned her against the mattress.  
- Is that what you're worrying about, Lieutenant? - He didn't know how to continue this conversation.  
- Yes S-Sir - _"Sir? "_ - I won't be mad at you for today...'cause it's you - she made a little smile and tooked his hand that was caressing her leg - And I know you wouldn't want something like that with me...I trust you. - Smoker smiled back at her _"well I'll be damned"_ - And...I know how you feel, I had a little crush on you...when I was in Loguetown...so, we're even! - she smiled again, she was being mature and childish at the same time and Smoker couldn't hear those words coming from her mouth just like that, he had to do something or he was going to loose it. He approached her and took her by the back of her neck with his free hand, so fast, she didn't notice he used his ability for this. He whispered to her lips:  
- Don't be mad at me - a moment later, he kissed her. A small kiss to her bottom lip with, she responded the kiss, slowly and softly. Just a few seconds and he pulled back and without letting her go he said - This is not 'cause you are the only woman on board, and I don't want you to be like Hina - She was staring at him through her glasses with a shy expression - I need you to be my woman tonight.- As he said this he pulled her into the bed, she was now sitting in front of him, both of her legs in the bed, and her shorts revealing a little to much, he held her tight, caressing her waist, and added - Can you do this for me, just for tonight?

* * *

Chapter 5 yet to come, any review or headcannon about this pairing is welcome


	5. Chapter 5

As he finished the sentence, he realized what he just did. Everything she just said was vain, he just wanted a little piece of that dream to happen. He needed it to happen. She was looking him in the eye and he was sure he had screwed up _"She'll kill me"_ but it didn't matter anymore because he took his chance, and he knew he could convince her, but he wasn't going to beg of course.  
The silence suddenly was interrupted by her tiny voice  
- Why? - The only thing she said, _"Well, I guess she won't kill me"_. Before Answering Smoker let his gloved hand slip trough her waist to her hip and slowly started to caress her.  
- Well, that I can answer - his left hand caressing her right knee - You'll see...-_ "should I tell her about the dream?"_. He was interrupted.  
-I mean why, what happened? - Tashigi's voice was now very clear, she had come to her senses, her hand was holding Smoker's arm since he had moved her to the middle of the bed. She wasn't blushed anymore but she was curious.  
- Does something need to happen for me to show interest in you? - Smoker's voice was a low whisper as he reached her ear and started to breath slowly on her neck, _"please, just give up on the questions"_ her body still motionless, just her hand was moving as Smoker's arm moved around her leg, with every move his gloved hand was closer to her thigh. She took a deep breath and finally she moved her hands to grab him softly from the back of his neck and drew his face away from hers as she looked at his lips unconsciously_ "Well look at that"_. Smoker was almost proud of himself _"So it's working"_.  
- Yes - she moved her eyes away from his lips and looked at him with a serious pout that Smoker knew too well.  
- Why? - As he looked at her pout his hands kept on running slowly through her leg and hip.  
- B-because... - Her hands moved to his shoulders, unconsciously Smoker thought. He took notice of how she couldn't put the sentence together and decided to use it against her.  
- I'm listening - At that moment his hand was grabbing softly Tashigi's inner thigh, she shivered and in a matter of seconds she lost her shyness.  
- Because you never showed this interest before...tell me - She was again speaking to Smoker's lips, he couldn't help but show a teenage boy grin at this. _"If she wanna know..."_  
- You really wanna know? - as he said this, the hand that was in her hip slid to her back and started to climb up - I..I had a- he couldn't figure out how to say this without feeling like a pervert again - Well, I had this dream about you...last night, and I guess I realized this need I was having...and then I notice you got attacked while buying my cigars and...I've thinking...about you Lieutenant - He could feel the heat on his face as he said this, his hands stopped wandering around her body_ "I'm an idiot_". In fact, Tashigi thought he was an idiot, a grown man explaining his desires this way, it was almost cute. She looked at him with a little shameful smile and said  
- It's fine...I mean, I always buy your cigars when I buy the medical team supplies...so it wasn't your fault that I got attacked today - Smoker didn't thought of that _"...medical team supplies"_ he was flattering himself thinking she was in danger because of his damned cigars, his teenage boy grin was replaced by a disappointed mouth, Tashigi kept talking - And you know...I don't mind about that dream, this Island's heat and all the time we spend together...you know.- Her hands were still on his shoulders, he was incredibly disappointed at her response, he still needed her and she was talking like a very wise schoolgirl again. He suddenly let the words escape his mouth.  
- You didn't answer my question Lieutenant - he said this in his serious voice and her face went blank. He took her glasses off and put them in the night stand - Look at me, and answer my question - he was giving her an order now - Can you or can you not be my woman tonight?  
Tashigi looked at him as he asked, his hands were motionless in her leg and her back, she moved her hand from his shoulders to his arms. She was blushing and thinking about the situation. _"...this girl knows how to hurt a man's pride"_ She finally spoke:  
- You promise, this will be just a night between us?_ "Just a night.."_  
- Yes - he was struggling to keep his dead serious face and his commanding voice. - You don't trust me...Tashigi?  
- I do... b-but I don't want to be like H- he interrupted her.  
- I told you, you won't - he was anxious.  
- And I don't want this to be more than a secret, between you and me - she was saying yes to his question, and now he knew he could start teasing her again.  
- What, are you ashamed of me? - as he said this his hands came back to their work and started caressing her again.  
- I didn't answer yet Smoker - San - he couldn't read her face, she was serious but her eyes were saying a lot. His hands didn't stop and his arousal was growing with this little discussion, _"It couldn't be any other way with her"_  
- You better answer soon - his worlds were flowing by themselves - 'Cause when I take my gloves off, I believe I won't need your answer - all the perversion he was suppressing came up at this moment. Tashigi's hand started to move very slowly along Smoker's arms, he could feel how the weather affected her in the temperature of her fingers, and that hot touch was just what he was needing to loose his mind. Her hands stopped at his left hand, and slowly started to take the glove off. The same with the right hand "..." he was intrigued.  
- You promise, right? - she was looking at his hands.  
- I promise. - She looked at him again and said the words he was waiting to hear.  
- Yes. - she threw his gloves by her side and approached him, putting her hands in his legs that were across the bed. She added in a lower voice - I just wanted to check...I guess I don't want any of us to end up hurt or anything... -_ "she said yes"_ this was all Smoker could think now, this little word _"Yes"_ meant that he could keep on playing with her, and he wasn't going to waste a chance. He kissed her again, roughly as his hands held her tight, close to him. Now that he could keep playing he decided to play rough, like she was playing with his desire. He took her hand with his, and guided up in his leg, until it met his aroused member, she buried her face in his shoulder _"You're still a girl"_. He whispered to her ear:  
- But you're hurting me already...do you think this doesn't hurt Tashigi? - he moved his hand and hers along his length - It's been hurting all day- Her hand moved suddenly by her own, and grabbed softly his member, and then slipped up his waist to his back and started to untie the leash of his jutte. As she did this he just stared at her little body moving around his. He moved his arms so she could take off the harness easily, once she was finished she threw it slowly on the floor and sat up and moved to his legs. She was now straddling him _"that's more __like it"_. In complete silence Tashigi's lips met his as she let her hands wander around his chest. He was enjoying her riding him like this too much, he took her face with one hand and slid his tongue in her mouth as he reached for her buttocks and grabbed it firmly causing a little gasp from her. As they kissed a few minutes passed and he started to thrust slowly causing her to let out small gasps in his mouth, her hands slid over his chest to his belt. As she undid his belt she slipped her hand in his pants, reaching the already wet tip of his cock through underwear, Smoker let a big dry moan out of his mouth and bit her lower lip. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him angry, he had bitten too hard.  
- I'm sorry - he said playfully with that teenage grin he couldn't hide. As she teased his tip with her thumb she reached her bitten lip with her left hand and looked at him.  
- You're not - Her hand didn't stop massaging his tip through his boxers, harder now. Smoker was amazed by that view, his very shy Lieutenant was straddling him, massaging his erect member and while she was doing this, she looked calm and focused, like when she was training with him. _"You're not used to let yourself go, right Tashigi?"_. If he was going to have her just for tonight he wanted to enjoy her body, but also he wanted her to enjoy it as much as him, he wanted her to remember this night with him for a long time. He was looking at her working in his member, his hands aside his body, behind his shoulder._ "Let's get to work"_ his hand reached her knee as he shortened the distance between their bodies, Tashigi's hand left her lip and reached for his arm and slid to his back and end up caressing him along the sun burn his harness drew in his scapula. He moved his hand along her thigh and slid inside her marine short, touching lightly her skin and reaching for the side of her cotton drawers at her hip. When he found them he pulled a little, and placed his hand under them in her hip, he looked at her aroused face, her lips were tight as he reached for them. He placed a dry kiss in them and reassured his grip on her hip, moving his fingers while doing it and finally said to her lips:  
- May I come in?

* * *

I guess i wanted to give you guys a little Christmas present! thanks for supporting this little fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Tashigi showed a little smile.  
-Please, do - She answered quickly as she pulled his boxer, revealing his aroused member. Smoker's hand pulled her underwear without taking her short off and very slowly started to move to her wetness, as he felt her slightly moist drawers he let two fingers caress her. Tashigi's hand started to stroke him very slowly as he pushed her to her back and climbed on top of her, with her legs now wrapped on his waist he moved his hand to her shirt and pulled it above her breast to show her black undergarment. _"I thought it would be pink"_ he thought  
to himself as he looked at the cut on her waist, he ran his thumb through it.  
- Does it hurt?  
- Not so much, it's itchy rather than painful - Then he let his hand caress her breast slowly.  
At this point there was no need of words between them, just feeling their bodies adapting to the other's need was enough to understand what to do next. As Smoker teased her he barely could contain himself, it had been a long time since the last time he could do something like this and he couldn't wait anymore, luckily for him Tashigi was in the exact same situation, so when he decided to take her short off and felt two little hands helping him he was very satisfied. Once her short was off, she took off her shirt and grabbing his neck she kissed him slowly, letting her tongue inside his mouth. At this point Tashigi was the girl from his dream _"So soft"_ he felt her slow movements, her hands in his hair and her hip thrusting softly against his. He wanted to start living that dream so badly, but it occurred to him that maybe she wasn't as ready as him_ "If I go full force on her I could hurt her very bad"_ he thought. He pulled her underwear aside, revealing her moistness, and approached letting his tip barely penetrate her, he pulled back, and did it again. A soft moan and then a giggle escaped her mouth. "..." Smoker's face was blank staring at her, wondering what was that giggle about.  
- What's so funny? - Smoker felt ashamed.  
- Nothing! - she answered quickly taking both hands to her mouth. He kept on working, letting his tip penetrate her felt so good, but that giggle was annoying him now.  
- C'mon, tell me - he said this to her neck, in his low dark voice.  
- It's...just cute - He moved away from her neck and looked at her confused - You're holding back, you're afraid to hurt me right? - This was not part of his dream, he couldn't help but feel surprised. He pulled back, sat up and said:  
- I'm sorry, is it so bad that I'm being a gentleman Lieutenant? - He was almost offended, after all, he was holding his desire with all his will _"Not all men can wait more than a year to have release and keep the good manners y'know"_. Tashigi sat up too, in her knees she ran a hand to her hair.  
- You're right, but...I just couldn't help it - she approached Smoker putting both her hands in his knees - You looked really cute Smoker - San - _"that's not flattering"_. As she speak, her hand move to his member - Are you mad at me?- _"That's unfair Tashigi"_ she said these last words with a curious voice that made him want to not let her go until tomorrow's morning.  
- I'm not.  
- I'm sorry, let me take care of this - He felt incredibly awkward when he found himself with his mouth open while he watched Tashigi moving her head down his chest, and then taking his tip in between her lips, then letting her mouth cover as much as she could take. Up and down, several times, then she let him go and took his tip again running her tongue around it.  
- Ready - she said. She then sat on top of him, straddling him.  
- I see - _"a clever girl"_ Smoker took her in his arms and as she pulled her underwear aside he kissed her neck.  
Suddenly Smoker found out that he had been dreaming about the wrong girl, the girl from his dream was soft and delicate, she shivered to his touch. This girl that was straddling him now, was slowly taking his full length without even a gasp, she was looking him in the eye, biting her lip. She wasn't, indeed, the delicate girl from his dreams, she was the girl that he trained every day to be as strong as a man, and he loved it. When she took his full length inside he moved his hands to her hips and moved them along with her muscles, up and down,slowly, faster with every thrust.  
- Do you like it? - She asked. He took her chin in between his fingers, he put a little kiss in her mouth and answered.  
- Very much - as he spoke, she started to go faster and faster. He closed his eyes and threw his head back.  
At this precise moment, they were enjoying each other's body, Tashigi could feel the sweat on Smoker's back, and he could feel her warm and wet around his cock. They could only hear the sound of their heavy breathing, and they could only feel their bodies, his hands grabbing her buttocks, her fingernails running through his hair.  
At this precise moment, Smoker felt the need to murder every Marine officer in his ship, specially the one knocking at his door.  
*Knock*  
Tashigi stopped moving, she looked at him, he spoke:  
- Yes? - as he said this Tashigi reached for her shirt in the bed and started to dress, he was still inside of her.  
- Smoker - San, sorry to wake you up, we have a problem - It was the doctor's voice, Tashigi looked at Smoker, he nodded and slid himself out. As Tashigi put her shorts on, a smoke cloud moved from the bed to the door and opened it just enough to let Smoker's head stick out.  
- Tell me.  
- I need some medication from town, Tashigi - San was supposed to buy it today but with all that pirate ruckus she couldn't get it, anyways, I can't leave the wounded guys alone so, maybe you could call the Marine Quarter and ask for some of this? - He gave Smoker a paper with the name of the medication, it was an antibiotic - One of the guys has some serious infection so...it's kind of an emergency.  
- Don't worry, I'll get it myself.  
- Thank you so much Smoker - San! - The doctor was one of the few marines that wasn't scared of Smoker at all - By the way, have you seen Tashigi - San? I need to check that cut on her waist before dinner.  
- I haven't, but she'll coming with me to town to deliver some paperwork, so when we come back you can check on her. Please go to my office and take my Den Den Mushi to the infirmary with you while I'm gone.  
- Of course! Thank you very much- With these words the doctor left Smoker's door and ran through the hallway to Smoker's office. Smoker closed the door an turned around to find a full dressed, blushing Tashigi. As he approached her, he buttoned up his pants.  
- You heard right? - He kissed her on the cheek and walked to his desk and started to sign all the papers Tashigi brought with her.  
- Yes, I'll go get changed - she almost ran to the door, when she opened she looked around the hallway, then she left.  
A few minutes later Tashigi knocked at his door.  
- Come in - He was putting his jutte in his back, and adjusting the harness.  
- Are you ready Sir? - She was incredibly formal again, standing next to the door with her sword in her hand "..." Smoker felt like what happened just ten minutes ago was a dream walked to her side and slammed the door and put a hand in the wall next to her, he leaned in and tried to kiss her, she moved.  
- Please don't do that - she said without looking at him. He looked at her, and took her bottom lip with his thumb.  
- Well, it's you after all - He ran his thumb through her swollen lip - I'm pretty sure I bit you right there.- She looked at him  
- I'm sorry, it's just...I rather not to talk about what happened. We have to go now... - She looked extremely ashamed and Smoker got it _"She's right"_  
- Let's go. But you know that we'll talk when we come back, right? - Smoker couldn't keep his eyes from her body, her tank top, her white pants were giving him a good sight of her body.  
- Yes Sir.  
They walked the six blocks to the Marine Quarters in complete silence, and they walked back to the ship in the same way. Smoker didn't even tried to talk to her until they delivered the antibiotics to the doctor. After doing this Tashigi went straight to her room, he followed her, when they reached her door she said:  
- If you don't need anything else I'll go to get some rest, Sir - _"Oh no"_ Smoker wouldn't let her away so easy, he wanted at least an explanation of that behavior.  
- I do need you, you still owe me something Lieutenant - He pushed the door opened and entered the room, as he sat on Tashigi's bed he lit his cigars and added - Perhaps I could get it now?


	7. Chapter 7

As Tashigi entered the room and closed the door, Smoker made himself comfortable in her bed, resting his back against the wall. He put his jutte next to him in the bed and continued:  
- I believe you want to say something, right? - He was sure that she would say that she didn't want to continue with their lovemaking but he, at least, wanted to know why. Tashigi sat on the desk across the room, she put Shigure next to her.  
- Yes, I'm sorry Sir.- Smoker took his gloves off and looked at her from the corner of his eye - I shouldn't have done that...I mean, in the heat of the moment I felt like it was the right thing to do, but now I realize..- He interrupted her.  
- You realize you were wrong, and you are so ashamed that maybe you won't be able to talk to me?  
- Ye-yes...wait, WHAT no! - She walked to the bed, sat next to him and and started to talk furiously at a speed that Smoker couldn't catch up - you can't be serious Smoker - San, I can't believe you. I- I- mean, yes, I'm ashamed but I trust you and I know you would-  
- I would never do something you don't want me to - as he said this he pushed her to the bed and climbed on top of her, pinning her to the mattress - but you looked like you wanted me to do more than we were doing - Tashigi looked at him, he bit his lip as he looked at that angry face of hers - Am I right?  
Tashigi couldn't answer him, her eyes were fixated in his lips, her breathing was heavier and as Smoker talked, he moved so she could feel his erection in her leg._ "I guess I'm right"_  
- Smoker - San, please - he let one of her hands go, and with his fingers pushed her short hair away from her face _"You need a haircut"_, then his hand came down and started to feel her body -please stop.  
- I'm not doing anything Tashigi, you know I wont - he noticed her hand moving around his arm but he didn't mind.  
- I know, but I can't trust you like this -_ "I can't trust me either"_ - please, forgive me.  
Suddenly, his strength left his body, his erection pushing against Tashigi became useless and all he could feel was the tip of his jutte hitting against his backbone. Tashigi kept holding the jutte against his back until he fell like a dead weight on top of her, then she pushed him on the bed until he was against the wall again.  
- I'm sorry, but you just won't listen Sir -she moved the jutte and put it in the bed between them.  
- It's my fault, I trained you to be that fast with your hands - he mumbled. Tashigi's hand reached his cheek  
- I know, thanks! - _"what a nice smile"_ - Are you alright now?  
- Yes, but I'm afraid that I'm the one who can't trust the other now - he rested his head in his arm and put his free hand on her leg - Tell me...  
- I don't think we should...you know. - _"Cutest every second"_ - I don't want you to treat me different, I like the things the way they are now, I don't want to change anything Sir.  
He smiled, and let his hand reach her cheek, a warm feeling filled his chest. Tashigi was speaking her mind and, for the first time since he left Loguetown, he felt like home.  
- You're warm - She took his hand from her cheek and put it next to her face in the pillow - it's getting late...perhaps you should go to your room - Both of them looked to the small window in Tashigi's room, it was raining again.  
- I know, can I stay here? - he looked at her again - I can't change into smoke and sneak through the window to get in my room...you know, the rain - He was lying, that annoying itchy rain wasn't a problem for his ability, but he really wanted to spend that night with her, he wanted to try again at least.  
- You can always use the door - _"Can't you say yes?"_ luckily for Smoker, two of the Marines that stayed on the ship passed by Tashigi's door in that moment. Her eyes wandered from the door to Smoker's body, then to the window. - Fine. Stay. - Smoker smirked _"Another chance"_, he started to play again.  
- So you are ashamed of me, is it so bad if the marines see me leaving your bedroom? it wouldn't be the first time. - She sighed.  
- But it would be the first time you leave my room at night, and I don't feel like I want to be called a whore. - She said the last word with anger. - I know how it is, It's not the first time I share my bed with a Marine, Smoker - San. - Smoker's mind blew up with these last words, he didn't know what to say, so he let the words flow by themselves.  
- What's the big deal with me, then? - He felt like a teen again.  
- You mean something for me.  
With those words Tashigi held his hand, and started to speak from her heart. Smoker could notice this, he felt like a living crap again, all he wanted for the last 20 hours was her body to release the desire that came to him in a dream. Now he realized, that body belonged to Tashigi's heart, and no dream or desire could ever mess with his Lieutenant heart. He couldn't speak, all he wanted was to vanish from his (and hers) memory this night, he wanted to go back in time and just deal with that dream by himself. Tashigi kept going.  
- I mean...when I said I smelled smoke at the doctor's office, I really mean I smelled you. - _"So I smell"_ - I knew it was your smoke...it smelled like Loguetown. Then I felt disappointed at you, I never thought you could think about me like tha- Smoker interrupted her.  
- I'm a man Tashigi, I can't promise you that I won't be attracted to you, if I could do that, I would...do you think I feel like I'm doing the right thing by chasing you to your room and climbing on top of you? - Tashigi let his hand go, and shifted her body, she was now lying on her back, talking to the air in front of her.  
- I know...but, if we do this, if we really do this, everything I achieved so far will mean nothing - _"..."_ - I'm trying Smoker - San, I'm trying to be the best and to be a match for any men out there, but all they see it's a girl. A girl who can be pretty, or weak or lame or maybe cute when she's using a sword...I don't want to be a girl. I want to be a man among men. And I can't accept the fact that you..among any other Marine, you know how I feel, and yet you're in my bed...chasing me. - He let his hand change into Smoke and threw his cigars through the window. He took the jutte and threw it on the floor as he shifted his position and approached Tashigi, she moved to face him. He slid his arm under her neck, and pulled her closer with his free hand. He held her tight. As she struggled to take off her glasses, he helped her and put them on the night stand.  
- You're right. I shouldn't be here, like this - her face was buried on his chest, he could feel a tear escaping her eye and running along her cheek - When the rain stops, I'll go to my room. And, if you're fine with it, I'll forget this night - As Smoker said this, his eyes were wandering around Tashigi's room, the only part of the room that was a mess, was her desk. She had a ton of papers and folders, pictures of some Baroque Works agents, and he could see a box of cigars hiding among the papers. In the wall, above her desk, there was only a "wanted"poster that Smoker could barely see from the bed. When he realized it was Roronoa Zoro's poster he wasn't surprised or amused at all "_Roronoa...maybe you're the one who makes her try and try again, and not me_". Tashigi had fallen sleep in his arms, and he was sliding into the slumber too, little by little.  
In his sleep he found himself dreaming about her, again. But this dream was different, in this dream they were in the deck of the ship in the morning, discussing their plans for training. Tashigi was focused as usual and he was in his regular serious mood. He hated this dream, he woke himself up only to find her in his arms. It was around 5 a.m. he knew the sun would come out soon. She was warm and he could see she was really uncomfortable with the humid and hot weather, he tried to move away his arm and as he did she moved her hand along his chest. _"You're much more confident in your sleep"_  
- Smoker - she mumbled in her sleep. He approached his head to her mouth and answered  
- Yes? - He was worried _"She knows it's not raining and want me to leave, it's fair"_  
- Why are you awake? - she was talking without opening her eyes, but she was awake now.  
- Well, I couldn't sleep.  
- Stop moving - she said as he tried to take his boots off by pushing them, without moving his upper body, which was a hard task - Did you dream about me again Smoker? - for some reason he loved hearing her saying his name like that.  
- Actually...yes, but it was a different dream.  
- I dreamt about you too, it was weird...you called me Tashigi - Chan -_ "is that what you call weird?"_  
- Really? - he said like he was talking to a five year old - what were we doing in the dream...Tashigi - Chan? - As he said this she grinned, her eyes still closed.  
- I don't know...  
- Come on, tell me.  
- I guess it was like your dream from yesterday - she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him - it's embarrassing, I said all those things just now, and now I'm the one dreaming about you.  
- You don't have to be embarrassed, don't you rather dream about me than dreaming about Roronoa? - He said this in unconscious jealousy.  
- I don't dream about him since Arabasta...but yes, actually I...I liked dreaming about you - _"if you're playing with me I'll be mad as hell"_  
- So, tell me - he whispered to her year - what we did in the dream was anything like what happened in my room before? - He couldn't believe how aroused he was at the moment, maybe it was all the waiting for releasing himself, maybe was half sleep Tashigi.  
- Smoker! - she tapped him in the chest  
- Please...Tashigi - Chan?

* * *

Hi there! If you think this is getting too long, please say it, I don't want to bore you! (probably chapter 8 will be the last but still...)

Happy New Year btw!


	8. Chapter 8

She closed her eyes again, her hand ran along his chest to his waist.  
-Smker - She mumbled, she was still half sleep.  
-Oh so you're falling sleep now? How convenient. - He reassured his grip on her and rested his head on the pillow - You're always so eager to help when we're on duty and tonight you just keep avoiding my questions - He added with his regular serious mood.  
- It was just like that - she said with her eyes still closed - just like before. There, I wanna sleep now, we have to train in two hours.  
- Arara, such a pretty girl becomes a monster when she sleeps? - He kissed her forehead, she turned around, her back against his chest. He was now holding her with his hand on her hip bone and letting her use his right arm as a pillow.  
- Smoker...stop moving - again he was trying to take his boots off, she sat up suddenly and took them off incredibly fast.  
- Thanks - she returned to her position and her eyes closed like nothing happened, Smoker couldn't help but pressing his hip against her buttocks. She didn't respond _"Maybe she was __talking in her sleep?"_. Smoker's hand moved from her hip bone and travelled through her belly, moving his fingers slowly his hand reached her white jeans and unbuttoned them.  
- Mmmm - A soft, sleepy moan escaped her mouth. She didn't move. Smoker thought that maybe she wasn't talking in her sleep before, but now, she was sleeping for real. _"If you're __dreaming about me...let me help"._ Smoker's hand went down from the buttons of her jeans to her underwear, and slid in while looking at her, his full attention on her face _"don't wake up now"_. Slowly his fingers found what they were looking for, Smoker's middle finger ran slowly along her womanhood and softly started to caress her making his way to her clit. As he did this his arousal grew and became almost painful while he pressed himself against her buttocks. His finger pressed a little harder now, his eyes fixated on her face moved to her chest to notice her aroused nipples. She suddenly moved and, scared by this, he pulled his hand away from her using his ability, he hated to use his ability in moments like this. He always wanted to feel with all his body the woman next to him, but in these situations he had no choice. Tashigi stopped moving and she was now face down, Smoker took a chance and pulled her jeans down to her knees as slowly as he could. He was now admiring that small thin body, her hips and legs looked just so well in his hands. Slowly he rose and put a feet on the floor, his right knee in the bed. He had her between his legs, he ran both his hands from her shoulders to her panties pulling them down slowly as he could, trying to contain himself from ripping them off. Once they were down, Tashigi moved slowly her knee, Smoker froze immediately. She stopped moving, and in that moment he realized what was happening, he was trying to get her while she was sleeping, and it came to his mind that he was crossing the line here, but his hands just kept wandering around her hips and her buttocks, he couldn't stop himself. _"Let's see, if she stops me...I'll stop...but if she __doesn't...there's no way that she won't wake up before something happens"_. Softly he put his hand between her legs and started to caress her inner thigh, a soft gasp came from her mouth and Smoker couldn't help himself from letting his hand wonder deeper into her. He could see that, even when she was sleeping, she was reacting to his actions and he loved every second of it. He ran his middle finger along her lips one more time, this time, he slid his dry finger inside of her - another gasp - slowly he took it out and penetrate her again. His right hand left her hip and moved to the side of her neck, he approached to her head an whispered:  
- Sweet dreams - he came back to his previous position and continued to work with his hand deep inside of her, with the last movement of his hand she pressed her hips against the mattress during a few seconds and then lifted her buttocks -_ "You love it"_ - Smoker's arousal grew with every gasp coming out of her mouth, and the sight of her, moving in her sleep to let him go deeper was enough to make him decide what to do.  
He took his finger out and, with both hands and trying to not make a sound, he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, he pulled them down just enough to take his member in his hands. He stroke himself slowly a few times with his eyes fixated on her, he couldn't help himself and kept on stroking himself faster now, he could just finished everything now. Touching himself, releasing, dressing her up again, leaving. But then he remembered what she said, she dreamt about him, and also, she climbed on top of him just a few hours ago, but he couldn't stop feeling like a pervert, he stopped stroking. Smoker was a very rough and serious man, but when he was in bed with a woman he couldn't just act like he used to do with his men and with every pirate he meet, he couldn't just do as he pleased and what he felt it was the right thing. He had to listen to his partner, and respect her, and then when he was sure that he wasn't pushing his partner too much, he could just play as rough as he wanted. But this situation was different than any other, he was sure that she liked him. But thrusting into  
her while she was sleeping was disrespecting a lady and he wasn't sure if he wanted that. In that moment, Tashigi interrupted his thoughts by mumbling:  
- Sir..- _"Oh please don't wake up now"_ he wanted at least a chance to button up his pants again - Smoker...why did you stopped? - her voice was a whisper, but a clear one. She opened her eyes and looked at him without leaving the pillow, both of her hands under it.  
- You were awake... - Smoker was embarrassed and happy to hear this at the same time.  
- What..no, I felt you...but, I don't know, just keep going - she was blushed and this made him loose his mind. Without saying a single word, he approached her body and took his length in his hand, he ran it along her ass and kept going until he reached her wetness. He slid his tip in, moved his hands to grab her hips, and pushed his full member inside of her, a loud moan escaped her mouth as he did. With his mouth close to her ear he whispered:  
- Shh, you don't want any one to know, remember? - He took her mouth in a deep kiss, her tongue eagerly brushed his as he trhusted again, harder this time. He let her mouth go and rose, thrusting faster, deeper and harder as he did, her gasps were making him want to cum just in that moment, but he still wanted to remember this night so he tried to keep his mind focused and last as long as he could. Tashigi's hips pushed against his, and suddenly she moved so he couldn't thrust again.  
- Let me move, you're hurting me - as soon as she said this he moved back and she sat up, took of her jeans and her panties and then proceeded to take off her tank top letting her round breasts exposed. Smoker immediately approached her and holding her tight moved his mouth to her nipples and started to suck and bite softly - Smoker! - she chuckled, she was half sleep yet, Smoker thought. He pushed her down and proceeded to bite and suck faster, her legs moved around his waist and her heels pulled him to her body. He thrusted inside of her again, harder as he could while biting her nipple while his hands grabbed her legs. A loud, helpless moan escaped her mouth, he stopped biting.  
- Am I hurting you? - he looked at her worried, but he found her face blushed.  
- Not at all - she took him by his jutte's harness as he kept going. This image, her grabbing his harness and letting him go full force was just too erotic for him and he couldn't hold  
anymore. _"Fuck"_  
- I'm abou- He was interrupted by her, she pushed him away with her feet incredibly fast.  
- Do it - Obediently, he stroked himself as he reached her lips and melted in a warm kiss, she took his face in between her hands smiled into the kiss as she felt him releasing himself, warm in her belly. As he finished he lay next to her, his eyes wandering around different spots on the ceiling. She got up, carefully took a tissue from her night stand and cleaned herself, she looked incredibly embarrassed and Smoker found it almost too cute.  
- I'm taking a shower - As she said this he smiled and watched her walk to the bathroom completely naked _"I'm gonna miss this view"_.  
When she came back he was sleeping and he woke up when he felt a small kiss in his forehead.  
- You should go now, Smoker - San, we have training in an hour and you have a lot to do - He opened his eyes to find her fully dressed, wearing her glasses and with her hair tied in a tiny ponytail _"the night is over I guess"_ - There's coffee waiting for you in the deck.  
- That's my girl - he mumbled, she blushed when he said this.  
- Please don't say that Smoker - San! - As she spoke he got up and started to put his boots on.  
- Why? - His eyes on his boots - You are my girl, the night might be over but I'm still in your bed.  
- About that...- He looked at her.  
- I know, our secret, I'm amazed, you trust me your life in battle but not your secrets Tashigi.  
- I do, but that's not what I wanted to say - He change his hand into smoke while she talked and grabbed the cigar box she had in her desk - this was just a night right? I do- She stuttered- I don't want this to happen again - As she finished the sentence he lit his tow cigars and looked at her.  
- I promised Tashigi, one night only - She was pouting now _"Just beautiful"_ he decided to joke around a little so she wouldn't be so embarrassed - Was it that bad? She quickly looked at him and her face turned red.  
- N-not at all...it's just - she looked at him with a serious face he knew too well from their haki training sessions - You said you can't promise you won't be attracted by me... I guess I can't promise that I won't be confused about how I feel if we do this again - This last words filled him with a warm but awkward feeling.  
- It's fair, no more promises in the night, then? - He reached her face with one hand and kissed her softly - Let's just remember this night as the night I was too weak to fight myself, what do you think?.  
- Well...I couldn't fight myself either...  
- That's because you have the worst master Tashigi - Chan - The few chuckles that escaped Smoker's mouth since he met her, were always around her, when they were alone. He could let himself be amused by his partner, and he knew this was Tashigi's situation too. Every day they faced danger side by side, but the few calm moments they had for themselves, he was sure Tashigi enjoyed them as much as him, even if they were just sitting in silence focusing on her haki, or reading maps. This was one of those moments.  
- You're right - She smiled at him and added - Can we go back to our regular selves now Sir?  
- Yes we can - he let her go. As he walked to the middle of the room he became smoke and moved to the window, when he changed his head into smoke, the cloud he was now moved  
aroung Tashigi and whispered - Remember this night Tashigi - Chan - Then the full cloud crossed the window. A minute later she could hear him shouting orders around the ship.  
*Knock*  
- Yes? - She said.  
- Tashigi - San, Commodore Smoker is waiting for you at the deck, he says the training will start a little later today but you should hurry anyways - She smiled, and ran to the door, as she  
opened the marine smiled - There's coffee waiting for you too.  
- Thanks! Tell Smoker - San I'll be there right away!.

* * *

Thanks for supporting! Chapter 9 is not a sure thing yet but if you want to send me a headcannon or ask for a pairing in particular i'll be happy to write something for you


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there beauties, I wanted to tell you this fic will continue in my next story "Nightmare".

Nightmare will start the day after the "Dream about me" night, and how Tashigi and Smoker try to not let the feelings interrupt their nights and days together. Also they'll talk about the mugiwaras and their goal to catch them, but it'll be a shorter story with less M scenes (but the few that'll be will be very M rated, just for fun).

It won't be cheesy I promise, and there won't be a lot of Tashigi feelings, instead there'll be regular people feelings from both of them Tashigi and Smoker - I mean, if you sleep with your boss/friend/master you can't just not feel anything, the same if you sleep with your pupil/protegee/friend.

I really hope you like it, first chapter will be here soon.

BTW - I'm so sorry if you find typos or something like that, english is not the language I use everyday (and also, when I post the chapters here the paragraphs split in a hundred parts)


End file.
